


sharpen your teeth

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf femslash bingo. [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, F/F, Jealousy, Manipulation, Murder, POV Violet, Scent Marking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with dating a werewolf, Violet muses as she pulls off her motorcycle helmet, is that they're always fucking jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharpen your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'jealousy' square on my Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo card and for the 'Violet' square on my Rare Character Bingo card.
> 
> please heed the warnings listed in the tags. Violet is meant to be over 18 in this but for safety's sake, I've tagged it as underage.

The problem with dating a werewolf, Violet muses as she pulls off her motorcycle helmet, is that they're always fucking jealous. 

When she glances up at the window of their third floor apartment, Kali is standing there in silhouette, her arms crossed over her chest. Violet stays astride her bike for a few moments, just staring at where she thinks Kali's eyes are, waiting to see whose patience will run out first. 

Unsurprisingly, Kali moves first, stepping back out of view into the depths of their apartment. Violet smirks and finally gets off her bike. Kali may be jealous, but she's also impatient, never willing to bide her time, always pulled taut as a garotte, needing _something_ to happen. She thinks herself hard to read, thinks that the fifteen years she has on Violet makes her infinitely wiser. 

Some days, Violet wonders why she bothers to stick around. At this point in the game, putting up with Kali is really more boring than anything.

She takes the stairs instead of the elevator. She's still ten feet from their door when it's ripped open hard enough for the hinges to screech. Kali thrusts her head out and turns to glare at Violet. Her hair is a wild mess around her head and her eyes are red, with a dark planet of black at the center. 

"Where have you been?" she asks, voice low and as dangerous as the impending thrum of a fright train. 

"Oh, my day was fine, how was yours?" Violet responds with a roll of her eyes. Kali growls and grabs Violet by the shoulder, yanking her nearly off her feet as she pulls her inside. Once both her feet are back solidly on the ground, Violet slaps Kali's hand away from her and tosses her motorcycle helmet into the hall closet. As soon as she turns back around, Kali is there again, pressing her back against the wall hard enough for the pictures on the wall to shake.

"Why do you smell like _him_ again?" Kali asks, her fingers wrapped around Violet's wrists, tighter than handcuffs. She's taller than Violet by a few inches and all it would take is a squeeze for her to snap every bone in Violet's hands, but Violet just grins and tilts her chin up.

"Who? You mean Garrett?" Kali flashes her fangs and tightens her grip on Violet's wrists. Violet's grin just grows larger; she knew this was going to happen, but that doesn't make it any less amusing. 

"You _know_ who I mean," Kali snaps. 

"We had a meeting today," Violet says. "About a target. He _is_ my partner, you know. I can't just kill him."

" _I_ could," Kali says. "You reek of him." Violet just shrugs. Garrett's a good partner; efficient at his job, silent when it counts most. Sure, sometimes he sits a little closer to her than their partnership dictates. Sometimes, he lingers at her back a little longer than necessary when he's using her shoulder to steady a sniper shot. He's never actually made an outright move at her, always left things in the gray zone. If he ever does step over that line, Violet plans on ripping his throat out and leaving him in the woods. 

But Kali doesn't need to know that. Not for a little while longer, at least. 

"Hazards of the job," Violet says, lowering her chin and staring up at Kali through her eyelashes. The red slowly seeps from Kali's eyes but her irises remain blacker than the darkest night. She ducks her head and presses her face into Violet's neck, drags her cheek along the exposed skin between her ear and the collar of her jacket. Violet's tilts her head back to give Kali more room and flexes her fingers, which are well on the way to going numb from lack of circulation. 

Kali repeats herself on the other side, covering up Garrett's scent with her own. Violet half expects her to drop to her knees in the hallway and shred Violet's clothes, until she can touch every inch of her but instead, once Kali has nipped at the base of her throat, she stands back up and strides around the corner into the kitchen. 

"There's a present for you in the bathroom," she calls over the sound of the refrigerator door opening. "If you hurry, it might still be alive." 

Violet stirs at that. Shaking her hands hard to restore blood flow, she crosses the small apartment to the closed bathroom door. For a few moments, she just stares at the door knob between her fingers, wondering what could possibly be on the other side. 

Finally, she twists it and steps inside. 

"Oh," she breathes when she sees the young man hanging limply from the shower rod, wrists above his head, chin resting on his chest. There's blood splattered down his front, soaking into the light denim of his jeans. It's been awhile since Violet has seen something so beautiful and she crosses the room to press her fingers into his throat. There's a weak pulse fluttering against his skin, the only sign that he's valiantly clinging to life. 

This is why she puts up with all of Kali's jealous bullshit, with her impatience and her attempts to control every part of Violet's life. 

Because she always gives such lovely presents.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
